inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggerons Story
Plot Daggreon Tells The Story Of How He Escaped His Death Trap While Undonna Attacks Koragg By Herself Transcript Daggreon guys Yes its Time Nick Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Daggreon Stfu Undonna wtf Daggreon Koragg Master Please Imperious'es Useless Foolishness Kept Mwe Back Holding back Fior Destroying The Rangers I Will Strike them Undonna Boo Daggreion Well Imperioyus Striked Me Down I Turned into A frog Undonna Cool Koragg Yes It Is Undonna Lets Go Koragg Hello Fools Reddy To Meet My Sorwad Undonna Yea No Daggreon His Mine (They Fight Daggreon Is Wacked) Daggreon ugh Undonna Daggreon Leave Him Alone Koragg U Old Ladys r Pathetic CRASH (Undonna Is Wacked Down) Koragg Suffer My Power CRASH (The 6 unmorph) Master Ahhh Yes Its Time Daggreon Ok Ive Been Mastering a New Fucking Spell Undonna What Daggreon Knight Armmor Koragg What U Foolish Knight Nick Power Mode All 7 Togetrher CRASH Koragg No.... Master Koragg Has Failed Again Koragg Master....I Failed The Rangers they Master (Poops) Clean It Up Nec Its Ur Turn Nec No Ive Got A Warrior Beastbouncer Yes Il Destroy Em Nec Go Nick ugh Daggreon ur Stry was shit as Fuck Daggreon Cool CRASH BB Yes Timews Up Nick Power Mode Give Up Daggreon Guys Lets Do This Knight Armmor Strike CRASH KoraggYes Useless Imperious Dont Worry Draw Power Ya CRASH Koragg Knight Megazord Nick Titan Megazord lets Go Koragg Yes Il Blow U Up To Destroction CRASH (Fires All Around The Area) Koragg I Told U Nick Titan Strike CRASH Koragg Ugh CRASH Koragg Yes Now Bal Down To My Power My Suppream Power Nick Ugh Were Doomewd Clare Daggreon yes ive been a Fucking Cunt Latley Use The Knight Megaord Summon it Koragg What Daggreon Knight Megazord Strewak Mode Koragg U Fool CRASH Daggreon Fire Strike CRASH Koragg No Daggreon Fire Saber Strike CRASH Koragg Ugh U Fool BB Ha Ur Doomed Nick Titan Strike CRASH BB No- CRASH Koragg U May have Won This Battle But U Wont Win the War (Retreats) Nec That Moron Koragg Master Koragg Is Cleaninng the poop Good Well U r A fool Nec Yes He Was a fool Koragg EONGH U BITCHES U FRAKKING SHIT ME U FAGGOTS Nec Ugh Imperious Yes But U r Useless I Wonder y The master Would Pick U Ur A fool Koragg Oh U Will Soon See My Power MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA Nick Fuck This Phiness hey Ogger Bogger Nick Wtf r U Doing Here U Scumbag Phiness I Have Come fr Undonna & Daggreon Daggreon Huh Wtf Phiness U Cunt Sit here And We'll Tallk Abut th Undonna The Acdient Nick Wtf Undonna We Think My baby Is In the human world this World Phiness Yes He Had Ausel Sex Undonna Oh kkk (Daggreon Uses A Knife to cut Phiness'es Head Open) Daggreon U Will Look Good In th Oven (Phiness R.I.P 1992-2006) Undonna Yay Daggreon -_________- (Koragg Is Outside The base) Koragg U Will Never Find Urt Baby MAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA The End/To Be Contined Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force Episode